


Texts From Last Night

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraljc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taraljc).



01:27

My Peter story is better than your Peter story.

Also: I am not vain.

NC

 

01:32

Text me again and I will kill you.

Also: yes, you are.

LC

 

01:35

Need to find me first. :)

Also: I was talking about your thesis.

NC

 

01:38

You're an idiot.

Also: I stand by every word.

LC

 

01:42

Peter is smart and he got lucky. That's why.

Do you know where I am yet?

NC

 

01:44

I don't care.

LC

 

01:46

You could ask Peter.

Also: I'm not feeling so well.

NC

 

01:47

ARE YOU DRUNK?!

LC

 

01:47

You're drunk and now you don't know where you are or how to get home.

Classy.

LC

 

01:49

Do you remember anything at all?

LC

 

01:55

Neal?

LC

 

01:58

Are you still there?

LC

 

02:01

Stop yelling at me. Peter knows where I am.

NC

 

02:03

I'm not calling Peter this time of night. Forget it. Call him yourself.

LC

 

02:05

Can't. Lost his number.

NC

 

02:07

Idiot.

Also: vain.

LC

 

02:09

I could get in trouble.

Really not feeling well.

NC

 

02:11

You'd deserve it.

Last location you remember?

LC

 

02:14

Does that mean you'll come and save me?

NC

 

02:15

Can I sleep over at your place? Don't want to wake up June.

NC

 

02:17

Sure, I've got a lovely couch.

No trouble at all.

LC

 

02:18

By which I mean: no way.

LC

 

02:19

You could make me not sleep on the couch. ;)

NC

 

02:22

You could maybe stop messing around and tell me where you are.

Might consider couch.

LC

 

02:24

Promise?

NC

 

02:26

Fine.

LC

 

02:27

Bed?

NC

 

02:29

Don't push your luck.

LC

 

02:31

I'm here.

NC

 

02:33

Here where?

LC

 

02:34

Can't believe I fell for that.

LC

 

02:35

I'm good.

NC

 

02:36

Also: still outside.

LC

 

02:37

You wouldn't.

NC

 

02:38

Please?

NC

 

02:40

Caffrey showed up drunk at home, currently asleep on couch.

Will bring him in to work tomorrow.

Tracker looks untampered with.

LC

 

02:41

Not asleep.

NC

 

02:43

Shut up and come to bed.

LC


End file.
